


Biancaphil e i sei Avengers

by perlina



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Spoilers, What-If, hinted Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/pseuds/perlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In realtà, non si poteva nemmeno dire che non se l'aspettasse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biancaphil e i sei Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



> Questa fic è stata ideata, plottata, scritta e pubblicata in compagnia di ed esclusivamente per il mio ammoreh will_p. C'è solo lei da ringraziare/maledire per la sua esistenza XD ♥  
> Ringrazio anche le meravigliose [kuroi_nezu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu) e [sanny_pirate](http://sanny-pirate.livejournal.com/) per i loro asjkfgsjgjissimi gift che potete trovare rispettivamente [qui](http://www.mediafire.com/?93vxwjjon95dyau) e [qui](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/05_a.jpg). Grazie grazie grazie! ;3;♥

**Prologo**  
  
«Signore! Signore! Rilevati segnali vitali, battito cardiaco debole ma in ripresa, respirazione scarsa ma presente... quest'uomo è vivo!»  
  
A Fury per poco non era preso un colpo. «Portatelo immediatamente in infermeria, voglio i migliori dottori sul suo caso – è il minimo che si merita. Se stanno già seguendo altri pazienti lasciateli pure morire, questo lo voglio vivo. Mi serve più di tutti gli altri messi insieme. Priorità assoluta, avete capito?»  
  
I paramedici dello S.H.I.E.L.D. saranno anche stati dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma erano pur sempre paramedici. Insomma, in altre parole se la stavano un po' facendo sotto. E in effetti il loro rispondere all'unisono (erano in tre) non aveva un granché di dignitoso. «Sissignore!»  
  
«Da questo momento in poi vige il segreto più assoluto sull'operazione. Nessuno all'infuori di me, la vice direttrice Hill, voi e i medici dovrà sapere assolutamente nulla sulle condizioni presenti dell'agente, né sul loro andamento. È tutto chiaro?»  
  
«Signorsì.» Questa volta l'unisono non era stato perfetto, e Fury non aveva trovato l'effetto altrettanto disturbante. O quantomeno, non aveva avuto _così tanta_ voglia di chiudere le sue manone intorno ai delicati colli dei giovani paramedici.  
  
Una barella con sopra l'agente Coulson fu trasportata con la massima urgenza verso l'ala dell'Helicarrier adibita ad ospedale, con destinazione pronto soccorso, dove lo stavano già aspettando tutti gli specialisti presenti a bordo, messi sull'allerta via radio da Maria Hill in persona (anche a lei era quasi venuto un colpo, e c'era mancato poco che non facesse i salti mortali in mezzo alla plancia semidistrutta dalla sparatoria). Non si poteva proprio dire che il direttore Fury non volesse fare le cose per bene. 

  


In realtà, non si poteva nemmeno dire che non se l'aspettasse. Gli era preso un mezzo infarto lo stesso, ma in fondo in fondo lo sapeva benissimo che sarebbe andata così. Coulson era talmente un osso duro che sin dal principio Fury si era immaginato la sua morte per vecchiaia intorno agli ottantacinque anni, davanti a una puntata di qualche programma trash o di un reality show, di quelli ridicoli che piacevano a lui, con una ciotola di popcorn ancora appoggiata sulle gambe coperte da un plaid, un gatto obeso che gli dormiva su una spalla e magari il telecomando ben stretto in mano per usarlo come eventuale arma di difesa contro l'attacco di un inesistente nemico (l'abitudine non gli sarebbe mai passata, di questo Fury era certo).  
  
Se c'era qualcuno che sarebbe potuto sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa capitasse entro o fuori le mura dello S.H.I.E.L.D., quello era proprio Coulson. Diamine, era sempre sopravvissuto persino alle tonnellate di moduli che lui o Hill gli scaricavano quotidianamente sulla scrivania! Era matematicamente impossibile che un affilato scettro di provenienza aliena con enormi poteri altrettanto alieni riuscisse, pur trafiggendolo da parte a parte, a fargli qualcosa di più che una brutta cicatrice. Ma-te-ma-ti-ca-men-te. Avrebbe persino potuto far fare a un sottoposto una statistica con tanto di grafici sulle probabilità, ma sarebbe stato inutile perché sapeva già il risultato. Zero probabilità. Zero. Ha.  
  
Questo (con sottofondo di Campane Della Vittoria) era quello che stava succedendo nella testa del direttore Fury, mentre ovviamente all'esterno il suo occhio aveva solo un vago bagliore di preoccupazione. Bagliore che d'altro canto rispecchiava perfettamente quello nello sguardo di Maria, che era forse leggermente più intenso. Tut tut. Donna di poca fiducia. 

  


Quando ad entrambi arrivò l'annuncio che Coulson stava relativamente bene ed era stato messo in coma farmacologico (misura cautelare che i medici si erano visti costretti ad adottare dopo uno strano risultato dall'elettroencefalogramma, per evitare potenziali danni al cervello) con ampie possibilità di cavarsela, l'aria si riempì di sospiri di sollievo.  
  
La mezza idea che si era fatto di usare le figurine vintage di Capitan America sporche di sangue per motivare quello che restava del team, però, l'avrebbe utilizzata lo stesso. Era talmente a corto di ispirazione per smuovere quelle dannate primedonne isteriche, che si sarebbe aggrappato a qualunque cosa. Le avrebbe persino intinte davvero nel sangue di Coulson, se questo fosse servito a spronarli. 

  


**1- Sonno profondo**  
  
Dopo che le acque sulla terra e, si sperava, anche nel resto del cosmo si furono calmate, il lettino di Coulson, con Coulson sopra, fu trasferito al quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D., in attesa che le gravi ferite riportate, adeguatamente disinfettate, curate e ricucite a dovere, guarissero e si potesse finalmente procedere a risvegliarlo.  
  
«Una stima approssimativa delle sue condizioni attuali ci suggerirebbe di farlo uscire dal coma entro i prossimi dieci giorni, signore.» Il medico che lo stava seguendo aveva scritte in faccia tutte le speranze di una completa guarigione e relativa poco problematica convalescenza. Fury stava apprezzando molto la lettura di quel viso, non aveva mai letto niente con così tanto piacere, nemmeno le notizie in prima pagina ogni volta che i Dodgers vincevano una partita -- e a proposito di Dodgers, non si sarebbe mai dimenticato della faccia che Cap aveva fatto quando gli avevano detto che si erano spostati a L.A.: un cucciolo ferito faceva meno tenerezza.  
  
«Se vuole una stima più precisa, mi serviranno un paio d'ore per confrontare i dati raccolti e le analisi –»  
  
«Non importa, mi fido di lei. Tornerò qui tra dieci giorni, voglio assistere al suo risveglio. Nel frattempo, mi tenga aggiornato costantemente, e non si sogni nemmeno di avvertire qualcun altro prima di me in caso ci siano complicazioni. Mi sono spiegato?»  
  
«Chiaro e tondo, signore. Diminuiremo gradualmente le dosi di barbiturici in modo che esca da solo dal coma. Se in questo periodo di tempo il suo elettroencefalogramma darà segni di nuove attività, lei verrà avvertito con priorità assoluta.»  
  
«Bene.»

*

Dieci giorni e nessuna novità dopo, il direttore Fury, la vicedirettrice Hill e lo staff medico che si era preso cura di Coulson si ritrovarono al suo capezzale per assistere al suo risveglio. Le ferite si erano trasformate in graffi lievi, contornati da parecchi punti di sutura, di cui alcuni già caduti da soli. Presto due brutte cicatrici sarebbero comparse da entrambi i lati dell'agente, ma i tessuti interni si erano rimarginati bene e quelli esterni stavano facendo del loro meglio. Avrebbe avuto una spalla dolorante per un po', forse avrebbe trovato qualche difficoltà nel muovere fluidamente il braccio, ma tutti sapevano che non se ne sarebbe mai e poi mai lamentato.

Una volta sveglio Phil, Fury avrebbe dato la lieta novella agli Avengers, fino a quel momento volutamente tenuti all'oscuro di tutto, e quella brutta storia avrebbe trovato finalmente il suo stramaledettissimo lieto fine.

«Bene, procedete a svegliarlo.» Fury non stava più nella pelle, l'avrebbe quasi abbracciato, quel figlio di buona donna. Non vedeva l'ora che ritornasse a lavorare per appioppargli le ultime grane dello S.H.I.E.L.D. In segno d'affetto, s'intende. E anche perché Sitwell non reggeva bene quanto lui i turni extra di riempimento moduli.

Un filo di imbarazzo corse tra i medici. Quello che doveva essere il più coraggioso trovò il fiato per replicare. «Signore, non so come dirglielo. Non c'è un modo per svegliarlo automaticamente. Abbiamo praticamente azzerato le dosi di barbiturici, ma il suo cervello continua a dormire. Ormai nella sua flebo ci sono solo soluzione fisiologica, sostanze nutritive e antidolorifici. Dovrebbe svegliarsi da un momento all'altro, ma noi non possiamo che aspettare.»

«Un momento. Quindi avrebbe dovuto già essere sveglio?»

«Non necessariamente: ogni essere umano ha le sue peculiari necessità. Evidentemente a lui serve più tempo. È comunque questione di ore, se non di minuti.» Il dottore fece una pausa. «C'è un'altra questione. Al risveglio, l'agente Coulson potrebbe lamentare danni cognitivi, psichici o fisici lievi. Avrà sicuramente bisogno di fisioterapia, cure mediche e molto riposo. Inoltre, devo metterla in guardia sulla possibilità che la percentuale di danni potenziali possa alzarsi con l'aumentare del tempo che passa in coma.» Un'altra pausa. «In parole povere, più tardi si sveglia, più si alzano le probabilità che non riesca a muovere degli arti, o a ragionare come prima dell'attacco.»

Quella dei danni al preziosissimo cervello e all'ancor più prezioso fisico di Coulson, di tutte le grane che potevano capitargli tra capo e collo, era forse la peggiore. Fury imprecò tra i denti, ma si costrinse a non fare del male al povero medico che aveva solo fatto del suo meglio. «Capisco. E non si può proprio svegliare artificialmente?»

«Purtroppo no, non è possibile.»

«Quindi non ci resta che aspettare, e sperare che si svegli presto.»

«Proprio così, signore. Mi dispiace che siate venuti invano.»

«Non c'è problema. Aspetteremo tutti qui.» Detto ciò, Fury prese una seggiolina e vi si sedette a cavalcioni, fissando Coulson con un occhio di fuoco.  


Tutte le attività per quella giornata furono delegate a Hill, che dando un lieve cenno di assenso uscì dalla stanza. I suoi nervi erano così provati che non sapeva proprio cosa le avrebbe fatto meglio tra aspettare lì con Nick o tenersi completamente occupata per tutto il giorno. In entrambi i casi, aveva la certezza che sarebbe tornata a casa molto tardi e molto stanca. Tra l'interrogatorio e le riparazioni e tutto il resto, quella era stata e avrebbe continuato ad essere una lunghissima settimana.

  


*

«A voi non sembra strano che non ci sia stato nessun funerale?»

Stavano facendo colazione insieme, e Tony aveva sganciato la sua bomba mattiniera. Come gas nervino, l'effetto di quella domanda si diffuse sulle facce degli altri. Ognuno, a suo modo, aveva già preso la questione in considerazione. Qualcuno l'aveva archiviata in attesa di fare due chiacchiere con Fury, qualcun altro l'aveva relegata in un angolino del cervello per mettere a tacere la sofferenza che gli strillava dentro, altri ancora avevano semplicemente ignorato la questione, ripetendosi che andava bene così, bene così, bene così. Thor, infine, aveva emesso un terrificante ringhio basso che aveva fatto scoppiare un paio di lampioni per strada, e si era detto che con tutta probabilità, su Midgard, più la persona da seppellire si era distinta per valore e coraggio, più si aspettava a celebrare il suo funerale. Era l'unica spiegazione possibile.

Ma Tony non era il tipo da lasciar correre una cosa del genere. Se allo S.H.I.E.L.D. avessero celebrato un intimo e discreto funerale senza chiamarli, si sarebbe incazzato così tanto che al confronto Hulk sarebbe sembrato un pulcino bagnato. Se, invece, per qualche strano e incomprensibile motivo, davvero non ci fosse ancora stato nessun funerale, beh, era un diritto suo e di tutti gli altri Avengers sapere il perché di quella scelta. Si sarebbe ritagliato per l'indomani una speciale videoconferenza con Fury sull'argomento. Se neanche il programmino che aveva messo in atto per hackerare il suo tablet personale avesse funzionato, aveva intenzione di attirare l'attenzione del direttore scatenando un finto attacco alieno sulla cima del Palazzo di Vetro. Una specie di incrocio tra King Kong e Independence Day. Un classicone, in altre parole.

Ma non ce ne fu bisogno, perché, proprio il mattino dopo, fu il direttore stesso a convocare loro, e anche urgentemente. Temevano un attacco vero e proprio, altro che alieni finti sui grattacieli, ma quando Fury rivelò loro il vero motivo per cui erano stati chiamati, una specie di tesissimo sollievo si fece strada tra di loro.

«Siete qui perché devo darvi un annuncio riguardo la morte dell'agente Coulson. Come probabilmente avrete notato, non c'è stato nessun funerale, né in segreto, né in pubblico. Il motivo...» una pausa ad effetto «... è che Phil Coulson è ancora vivo.»

Un lampo di shock corse sui sei visi di fronte a lui, sparendo immediatamente da alcuni e fermandosi su tutti gli altri.

«Non è finita qui, purtroppo.» Nessuno osava respirare. «L'agente Coulson è tuttora ricoverato presso l'infermeria del quartier generale. È incosciente dal suo sfortunato incontro con Loki e lo è sempre rimasto. Abbiamo paura che possa rimanere così per ancora molto tempo.»

Nessuno sapeva cosa dire: troppe emozioni e possibili risposte con troppi possibili toni diversi e contrastanti tra loro frullavano nel cervello di ognuno; perciò calò il silenzio.

«Chi di voi vorrà raggiungere il suo capezzale verrà scortato al quartier generale,» proseguì Fury, «dove i medici che l'hanno tenuto sotto occhio vigile spiegheranno, insieme a un vecchio amico, i motivi per cui è escluso che possa svegliarsi nei prossimi tempi.»

*

Reed Richards li aspettava a braccia conserte fuori dalla piccola stanza dell'infermeria dedicata ai _pazienti speciali_. Tony Stark si spalmò una mano in faccia appena lo vide. Se la vita di Coulson era davvero stata affidata alle sue consulenze, erano proprio messi male.

«Grazie per essere venuti al completo,» li accolse Mr. Fantastic mentre faceva loro strada nel breve tragitto verso il lettino di Coulson.

Tony avrebbe voluto strangolarlo, parlava come se quella fosse una sua personale conferenza e non il capezzale di un loro amico in coma. Tentò di calmarsi osservando il viso di granito di Rogers, che dall'annuncio di Fury non aveva più mosso neanche un muscolo facciale. Si domandava cosa avrebbe fatto se gli fosse venuto il prurito al naso. Ma forse Capitan America, da bravo superuomo, aveva un naso a prova di prurito.

Si sistemarono tutti intorno al letto, in modo da vedere bene sia Coulson che Richards. L'agente aveva un'aria se non altro pacifica, come di chi stesse facendo un bel sogno.

«Ho studiato bene la situazione. O, almeno, ci ho provato. Quando il direttore Fury mi ha chiamato, mi sono chiesto perché proprio io, quando ha a disposizione i migliori medici, o geni come il signor Stark,» l'aveva indicato con il palmo verso l'alto (Tony, per tutta risposta, aveva fatto un grugnito alla _ecco, ci siamo_ ), «o il dottor Banner.» Bruce, dal canto suo, aveva abbassato leggermente la testa per schernirsi. «Ma forse entrambi erano troppo coinvolti emotivamente per dare il meglio di sé. Poi ho capito.» Una pausa ad effetto, un sospiro prima della grande rivelazione. «Ho capito che non c'entrava niente il coma...»

«Scusate il ritardo!» Il dottor Strange apparve trafelato nella stanza. Tutti si girarono a fissarlo, increduli. E ora cosa c'entrava la magia?

«... ho capito che non c'entrava niente il coma, dicevo, e che persino io ero impotente contro un'emergenza del genere. Perciò ho chiamato Strange.»

Tony si chiese, non senza provare un po' di sollievo (erano in mani di cui si fidava abbastanza, ora), perché non lo avessero chiamato prima, senza stare a scomodare Mister Ego.

Senza perdere altro tempo, Strange iniziò a spiegare. «All'inizio pensavo che fosse un problema solo neurologico, così ho fatto degli esami più approfonditi, con l'intento, se necessario, di farlo anche operare. Esaminando i risultati, mi sono stupito molto quando ho visto che non c'era niente di strano. Il suo cervello era, ed è, sanissimo.»

«Allora qual è il dannato problema?»

«È stato in quel momento che ho capito che non servivo affatto come dottore, ma come esperto di magia.»

Occhiate raggelate girarono tra gli astanti. Tutti cominciarono a sospettare lo zampino di Loki, e del suo scettro.

«È per questo che ho chiesto immediatamente da quale arma fosse stata causata la sua ferita. Quando mi è stato portato lo scettro, mi sono reso conto che la situazione era particolarmente grave: io non so nulla del popolo da cui proviene, né delle sue usanze, né del tipo di magia che usa. L'unica cosa che posso fare è formulare ipotesi.» Strange riprese fiato, anche per far abituare tutti i presenti a quello che stava dicendo. Non tutti erano avvezzi alla magia, e lui sapeva bene che se c'era una cosa in grado di spaventare perfino dei supereroi, era proprio quella.

«So cosa state pensando. Avere a che fare con qualcosa che non si sa o non si può controllare può impaurire anche il più coraggioso degli uomini... o delle donne.» Natasha lasciò fuggire per un brevissimo attimo il proprio sguardo verso Bruce, poi tornò a fissare il dottore.

«La mia ipotesi è che lo scettro sia stato dotato di un incantesimo, in grado di far addormentare a tempo indeterminato chiunque sopravviva al suo artiglio. Purtroppo, però, non so dirvi di più. Non conoscendo nulla di questo tipo di magia, non posso nemmeno assicurarvi che sarei in grado di trovare un modo per neutralizzarla. In ogni caso, Fury mi ha informato che si trova qui al Quartier Generale, perciò proverò ad esaminarlo meglio e a fare qualche controincantesimo sperimentale. Farò tutto il possibile, ma temo che non succederà niente. Mi dispiace molto.»

Capitan America si avvicinò al mago e gli mise una mano sulla spalla in segno di gratitudine e per rassicurarlo. «A nome di tutti noi, la ringrazio per i suoi sforzi, dottore. Speriamo che non siano vani.»

«Lo spero tanto,» sospirò, e poi scomparve in un sonoro _puff_.

  


**2- Biancaphil**  
  
«... Lo chiameremo _Biancaphil_! Dai, Biancaphil fa ridere.»  
  
«No,» l'agente Barton era davvero poco propenso alla comicità in quel momento. Un tantino più favorevole, forse, a cacciare una freccia in uno di quegli schermini tanto carini che Iron Man avrebbe avuto per occhi se avesse indossato l'armatura, «non fa affatto ridere.»  
  
«Ma sì, guardatelo com'è pallido e come sono rosse le sue labbra, e rosee le sue gote, e d'ebano i suoi capelli -- ok, quelli no. Ma guardate il resto! Sembra proprio Biancaneve!»  
  
«Ripetilo un'altra volta e passerai il resto dell'eternità all'inferno domandandoti come hai fatto a finirci dentro.» Ecco, ora ci si metteva pure l'agente Romanov a rovinare il divertimento. Tony davvero non capiva perché fossero tutti così preoccupati. In fondo, Agente non era morto! Non era questa una splendida notizia?  
  
Si rivolse a Thor per un po' di complicità, ma sul suo viso balenava un divino corruccio che lo spinse a pensare che si sarebbe presto arrotolato la barba tra le dita, se solo l'avesse avuta più lunga.  
  
Bruce, accanto a lui, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione, e silenziosamente fece un no appena accennato con la testa. Di solito apprezzava chi sapeva sempre trovare il lato positivo delle cose, ma il dottor Strange aveva appena rivelato loro che lo scettro di Loki poteva aver lasciato in Coulson dei residui di un'antica forma di incantesimo alieno che nemmeno lui conosceva, figurarsi sapere come scioglierlo. Sdrammatizzare in quel modo forse non era la cosa più adatta.  
  
Tony allora cambiò tattica. «Ok, non lo chiameremo Biancaphil, però tiriamo fuori anche noi le nostre ipotesi!» Aveva allargato le braccia e fatto mezzo giro su se stesso per guardare bene tutti. «Avanti. Può essere terapeutico. O almeno, suona come qualcosa che un terapista ci farebbe fare. O forse sto rubando l'idea a un mio vecchio strizzacervelli -- in ogni caso, davvero, solo io non mi fido di una diagnosi se c'è di mezzo Richards? Sono convinto che chiunque, qui, potrebbe fare un'ipotesi alternativa, magari anche più valida. Forza.»  
  
Stark era improvvisamente passato dal lato della ragione, pensava Clint. Avevano disperatamente bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, e un incantesimo temporaneamente insolubile non era proprio quello che faceva per loro, in quel momento. Si schiarì leggermente la voce, e senza togliere gli occhi di dosso al suo tutore disse: «Probabilmente, per tutte le volte che è rimasto al quartier generale invece che tornare a casa a dormire, ha accumulato una quantità tale di ore di sonno da farlo rimanere in coma per i prossimi due anni. Ad essere ottimisti.»  
  
Tony lo indicò e fece un piccolo inchino in ringraziamento al suo tentativo.  
  
«Non sei rassicurante, Clint.»  
  
Clint e Natasha si erano scambiati uno sguardo a metà tra il preoccupato, l'incazzato nero e lo sconsolato. «Lo so.»  
  
«Concordo, deve essere proprio questo il suo piano: recuperare il sonno perduto tutto insieme, proprio come un valoroso guerriero dopo una battaglia, per poi svegliarsi e rimettersi a lavorare con il suo usuale ardore da un giorno all'altro, e tornare efficiente e laborioso come prima!» Thor era persino riuscito a fare una specie di vero sorriso.  
  
«Già: magari è un modo tutto suo per prendersi una vacanza senza perdere tempo, né allontanarsi troppo.» Un sorrisino stava nascendo anche a un lato della bocca di Bruce. _Ipotizzare_ tutti insieme per rassicurarsi era forse l'unica maniera che avevano per non ammazzarsi a vicenda o buttare giù qualche muro a testate. O, nel caso di Bruce, qualche quartiere.  
  
«Cosa vogliamo fare?» Cap si rivolse a tutti come il grande motivatore e mancato personal coach quale era. «Non possiamo stare con le mani in mano. Dobbiamo inventarci almeno un modo per... non lo so, passare il tempo. Tenerci occupati.»  
  
«Raccontiamogli delle storie!» Tutti si girarono a guardare Bruce, che, giocando con i propri occhiali, proseguì: «In India, quando tentavo di curare dei casi particolarmente persi, molto spesso i figli di madri o padri febbricitanti o addirittura comatosi, non sapendo cos'altro fare, vegliavano sui genitori raccontando loro delle storie, o pregando, o entrambe. Potremmo fare a turno per tenergli compagnia qui, e chi vuole, magari, può raccontargli una storia.»  
  
«Quest'idea incontra il mio favore! Gli racconteremo miti e leggende appartenenti alle nostre memorie! È una brillante idea, mio verde amico.» Thor gli sorrise, incoraggiante, distribuendogli pesanti pacche sulla schiena.  
  
«Beh, perché no. Almeno ci terremo occupati fino al prossimo attacco alieno nucleare intriso di magia.» Tony aveva già un paio di idee in mente. «Vai pure tu per primo, dottore.»  
  
«Ti dispiace se rimango qui? Non mi noterai nemmeno.» Clint si era arrampicato in cima a un armadietto e si era messo comodo per osservare meglio la stanza e il suo contenuto.  
  
«Nessun problema,» gli sorrise di rimando Bruce.

*

Nel paese di Malkapur c'era uno strano fiorista. La madre della piccola Pushpa lo ricordava sempre con un gran sorriso, da quella volta che, come centrotavola, le aveva assemblato un bellissimo mappamondo di fiori: gli stati erano fedelmente riprodotti con bacche, capelvenere e margherite, e tutti i continenti navigavano in un mare di non-ti-scordar-di-me. Era bellissimo e composto con così tanta cura che la signora Kumar era rimasta a bocca aperta davanti alla maestria di quelle mani così abili seppur gigantesche.

Sì, perché la particolarità dell'unico fiorista del paese di Malkapur era il suo aspetto terrificante: era un gigante alto quasi tre metri, con ispidi peli e capelli neri, la testa quadrata e l'epidermide completamente verde.

Tutti, in paese, si chiedevano da dove venisse (non era certo possibile che fosse nato lì), e i più anziani lo guardavano ancora con sospetto e intimo terrore, convinti che fosse l'incarnazione di un dio guerriero particolarmente suscettibile da non far mai e poi mai arrabbiare, nonostante egli avesse sempre dimostrato, nel corso dei lunghi mesi passati lì (molti non riuscivano a ricordare nemmeno quando fosse arrivato: in realtà si era amalgamato così bene con l'ambiente da dare l'impressione che ci fosse sempre stato, come uno strano albero spuntato dal nulla, senza il quale, dopo un po', non si riesce più a guardare il proprio giardino), di essere la creatura più buona e docile che si potesse immaginare. Aveva conquistato la fiducia dei suoi compaesani in modo così profondo, ormai, che tutti avevano dimenticato l'iniziale diffidenza e la paura provate al suo arrivo.

La verità era che Hulk (questo il nome del gentile fiorista) non era mai _arrivato_ : era proprio nato lì, era un cittadino come gli altri, solo che il suo aspetto sembrava così alieno che risultava impossibile credere che non provenisse da un altro pianeta.

Hulk era _nato_ , per modo di dire, sotto un albero di un parco pubblico -- o, almeno, dal suo risveglio lì sotto iniziavano i suoi ricordi. Vedendosi circondato da una natura dello stesso colore della sua pelle, si era convinto di essere stato generato da essa (da un prato, da un albero, da qualcosa di grande e verde, insomma) e aveva subito iniziato a dedicare il suo tempo e i suoi sforzi nel curarla, come segno di gratitudine per quella strana maternità. Era stato giardiniere, coltivatore, potatore, mascotte di un gruppo di attivisti per l'ambiente, e infine, con il denaro accumulato con i suoi precedenti lavoretti, aveva messo su il proprio bellissimo negozio di fiori, di cui andava più che orgoglioso.

Le sue creazioni erano spettacolari, piene di fantasia e amore per i fiori: tra le sue mani una piantina morente diveniva rigogliosa come una foresta pluviale, un rametto spezzato sembrava magicamente rigenerarsi grazie alle sue cure.

La mamma di Pushpa lo diceva sempre a sua figlia: «quell'uomo ha proprio il pollice verde!»

E da lì si sparse la voce negli altri paesi, finché il famoso detto fu conosciuto e usato in tutto il mondo -- anche se, tristemente, non tutti quelli che ne avevano sentito parlare erano venuti a conoscenza della sapienza botanica di Hulk.

*

«Oh, Phil, è orribile, _orribile_ quello che ti hanno fatto. Guardati.» Pepper aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma si sforzò di non farle cadere. Fece un respiro profondo, si mise seduta sulla seggiolina accanto al letto e iniziò il suo racconto.

«Ok, allora, tieni presente che domenica scorsa ero a una riunione talmente urgente che è stata indetta _di domenica_ , perciò ho visto la trentasettesima puntata _dopo_ la trentottesima, perché ovviamente le ho registrate tutte, in caso non ti bastassero i miei riassunti. Comunque sia, è successo questo.»  


Carey Walters era tornata a Portland e soggiornava al Roosevelt Hotel. Due sere dopo il suo arrivo, avrebbe dovuto tenere un concerto insieme a un trio d'archi nella sala conferenze del Ritz. Carey si era domandata più e più volte perché mai gli organizzatori non le avessero offerto il soggiorno lì invece che allo squallido Roosevelt, ma se ne era fatta una ragione, e ora stava guardando una televendita alla tv, bevendo una mini aranciata che aveva trovato nel mini bar gratuito (ovviamente niente alcolici, pfui).  
  
Stava pensando allo Special Quartet che avrebbe formato con i suoi tre colleghi, due violini e una viola. Non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno dei tre, ma si augurava che fossero bravi ma non troppo. Le sue insicurezze sarebbero state raddoppiate, se avesse trovato dei mostri di bravura. Una capacità media sarebbe andata benissimo – il fatto era che Carey era ovviamente la miglior violoncellista al mondo, ma come ogni protagonista femminile di ogni telenovela che si rispettasse, aveva avuto un'infanzia difficile e una matrigna stronza, le quali avevano pesantemente contribuito a trapanarle l'ego fino a riempirlo di buchi e renderlo traballante come un tavolo mangiato dai tarli.  
  
Nella puntata trentasette, quindi, Carey rimugina sulla sua infanzia e sulla madre naturale che non ha mai conosciuto, sorseggiando aranciata davanti al televisore dell'albergo. Nella trentotto, all'inizio è quasi tentata di ordinare il set di pentole in acciaio inox con doppio fondo rinforzato (senza coperchi), ma poi il telefono che stringe spasmodicamente in mano, divisa tra il chiamare o no, le squilla praticamente in faccia facendola cadere dal letto. È l'organizzatore del concerto, che la richiama all'ordine (dovranno fare delle prove, prima o poi).  
  
«Attenzione, Phil, qui arriva la parte succosa.»  
  
Carey si presenta alle prove nel suo elegante vestito da concerto, un tubino nero che esalta le sue forme femminee, i lunghi capelli neri sciolti in boccoli che le cadono liberamente sulla schiena, accarezzandole le spalle, e un makeup scuro che mette in risalto i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri. Le scarpe altissime sono bianche, per fare contrasto con tutto il resto.  
  
Viene accolta dall'organizzatore che la saluta e la introduce brevemente a... i tre strumentisti ad arco più belli del creato: uno moro, uno biondo e uno pel di carota, occhi grigi, verdi, azzurri, tutti alti, aitanti... degli adoni, ognuno a modo suo. E, ovviamente, tre disastri a suonare. 

  


«E qui finisce la puntata trentotto. Ti racconterei volentierissimo anche le ultime avventure di Jo Frost, ma ho un volo per Pechino tra quindici minuti esatti. Ti bastino solo queste tre parole: quattro. Gemelli. Isterici.» Pepper scosse la testa come a dimenticare un brutto sogno, facendo svolazzare la frangetta. «Ci vediamo presto, Phil. So che anche tu non vedi l'ora di sapere chi sceglierà Carey. Se sceglierà qualcuno.»  
  
Gli poggiò un bacio lieve sulla fronte e uscì dalla stanza chiudendo piano la porta.  
  
Sopra l'armadio, Clint scuoteva la testa sorridendo.

*

«Fratello.» Gli occhi di Thor erano umidi come i fiori selvatici nelle ore più fresche del mattino, mentre li inchiodava in profondità in quelli verdi e sottili del dio delle malefatte.

«È gentile da parte tua venire a far visita a un povero fratello sfortunato. Cosa ti porta qui? Ti prego, non dirmi che devo risolvere un tuo problema, lasciami nell'illusione che tu desideri genuinamente sincerarti che io stia bene.»

Thor arrossì, ma riuscì a non abbassare lo sguardo. «Vederti in salute mi rende colmo di gioia, fratello, ma purtroppo i tuoi sospetti hanno fondamento: sono qui per chiederti aiuto.»

Scuotendo la testa abbassata, Loki non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisino soddisfatto. «Lo sai che è maleducazione correre dai propri famigliari solo quando si ha qualche bisogno. Non te l'hanno insegnato, i tuoi genitori?»

Un lampo di furia corse nelle pupille del dio del tuono, che digrignò i denti e si ripeté mentalmente di non stare a sentire le frasi cattive di cui sapeva benissimo che lo avrebbe tempestato Loki.

«Dimmi cos'hai fatto al valoroso Phillip Coulson. Il tuo scettro è intriso di stregoneria, non è così?»

Ora Loki lo fissava con l'aria di un gatto con un topino inerme tra le zampe con cui giocare fino ad ucciderlo e nutrirsene. Sorridendo apertamente, gli rispose con un'altra domanda. «Ahh, allora è di questo che si tratta, di un tuo prezioso umano?»

Thor stava perdendo la pazienza a poco a poco, logorata dai sorrisi maliziosi del proprio amato fratello, dal suo modo di non rispondere mai direttamente, dalla sua voce suadente e dai suoi occhi verdi come foglie d'estate, ma freddi come le desolate pianure di Jotunheim. L'aria nella cella dove Loki era tenuto prigioniero cominciava a farsi elettrica, le punte delle dita di Thor emettevano piccole scintille celesti, mentre tutt'intorno si iniziava a percepire un familiare odore di tempesta.

«Non importa. Adorato fratello, sei fortunato: ho deciso di aiutarti. Ti dirò come svegliare il tuo insignificante amico. Lo farò con le mie modalità, naturalmente, e i miei modi non andranno criticati. Che non si interferisca con nulla di ciò che farò, altrimenti il tuo aiuto andrà in fumo. Hai compreso bene, potente Thor?»

Suo fratello annuì lentamente, sospettando che non fosse finita. La generosità disinteressata non era una sua spiccata dote. Sapeva che gli avrebbe chiesto qualcosa di quantomeno innominabile in cambio.

«Tutto ha un prezzo, però. Sei pronto a sapere il mio?»  


Pochi secondi dopo, una risata sguaiata e feroce echeggiò nelle vuote stanze dei sotterranei di Asgard.  
  
Thor avrebbe pagato volentieri il dazio richiestogli.

*

«Un Orange Moka Frappuccino per Phil! Phil? Dov'è Phil?»

Clint si riscosse dalla momentanea trance in cui era caduto (stava fissando un piccione che svolazzava in tutta tranquillità da un buco all'altro del muro di cinta medievale di fronte alla vetrina alla quale era seduto) e andò a prelevare il suo frappuccino, ringraziando il ragazzo che gliel'aveva inondato di panna, proprio come piaceva a lui.

Sorseggiando placidamente, si perse di nuovo a pensare a tutto quello da cui era fuggito e che aveva lasciato a New York, e gli venne in mente quella volta in cui era quasi caduto nel vuoto quando da fuori della finestra della stanza di Phil aveva scoperto cosa faceva Fury quando si barricava lì dentro, spegnendo tutte le telecamere e piazzando gli agenti più corpulenti di cui disponeva fuori dalla porta, a vietare l'ingresso a _chiunque_.

Era successo il giorno che persino Maria Hill era stata rimbalzata dalla scimmiesca security che sostava lì fuori, in piedi con le braccia incrociate, manco avesse tentato di entrare in bermuda e infradito nella discoteca più prestigiosa di Los Angeles. Insospettito dall'esagerato dispiegamento di forze in difesa della sua privacy, si era chiesto cosa diavolo facesse Fury lì dentro. Dopo avere scoperto che aveva fatto persino bloccare l'accesso ai condotti di areazione sul soffitto, Clint aveva cominciato a temere che in quella stanza succedessero cose davvero brutte. Immagini orribili di Fury che si strusciava contro il povero Coulson inerme gli avevano solcato la mente per un attimo, e l'impulso fortissimo di piantargli immediatamente una freccia nel collo l'aveva colto con una violenza tale da convincerlo a coinvolgere anche Natasha nelle sue indagini. Lei, però, incredibilmente l'aveva guardato con uno sguardo serenamente divertito e lo aveva rassicurato che non era niente che avrebbe messo Fury in carcere, ma allo stesso tempo era sicura che Clint non voleva davvero sapere cosa facesse. Aveva detto proprio così, « _non vuoi saperlo. Credimi, ne sono sicura._ »

Questo, naturalmente, aveva infiammato la sua curiosità come se fosse stata innaffiata di benzene, e l'aveva spinto a provare le più astruse acrobazie pur di scoprire cosa accidenti ci facesse Fury con il corpo comatoso di Phil. Rabbrividendo, aveva scalato il grattacielo del Quartier Generale fino ad arrivare alla finestra giusta. Finalmente il terribile mistero stava per essere svelato.

Alla vista di Nicholas Fury, seduto sulla sedia accanto al lettino di Coulson, con un cesto di gomitoli ai piedi e una sciarpa di lana sulle ginocchia, intento a muovere dei ferri che teneva sottobraccio, con attaccato un filo dello stesso colore della sciarpa, Clint non aveva immediatamente afferrato quale fosse la gravità della situazione. Poi aveva capito, e per poco non era volato di sotto nel tentativo di schiacciarsi entrambe le mani sulla bocca per non lasciarsi tradire dalla gigantesca risata che l'aveva colto.

Ripensare a Fury che lavorava a maglia gli portò un inaspettato sorriso sulle labbra. Sorriso che si tramutò immediatamente in un'espressione pensierosa, annebbiata dalla malinconia, nel momento in cui girò il bicchiere e ci trovò scritto _FEEL_.

Forse era ora di tornare a casa.

*

Perle trasparenti scendevano dal delicato viso della Regina, la sua corona di mignoli tremolante sul capo scosso dai singhiozzi. Il re la guardava affranto, mentre il suo braccio destro cingeva la fanciulla che aveva scelto come compagna nelle sue stanze. Era contro la legge avere degli amanti, ma il re, sentendosi superiore ai suoi sudditi, ai suoi sottoposti e a sua moglie la Regina, aveva deciso di infrangerla davanti a tutti, spezzando il cuore della sua consorte.

In quel Regno remoto di guerrieri e guerriere, però, a governare non era lui, ma lei. Il re costituiva una figura di rappresentanza per le poche occasioni in cui era richiesta la diplomazia: matrimoni ufficiali, funerali, firme di concordati e armistizi. In un regno che aveva la guerra come principale fonte di sostentamento, la Regina comandava l'immenso esercito, alla conquista di nuovi territori e alla difesa del proprio. Al re non restava altro che rimanere nell'alto castello ad aspettare il suo ritorno, o a ricevere chiunque gli chiedesse udienza.

La graziosa corona che troneggiava sul capo corvino della Regina era formata di ossa appartenute alle dita dei gerarchi che aveva sconfitto: quasi ogni battaglia le portava un nuovo mignolo, da affidare alle esperte mani dei gioiellieri di corte, che per lei lo incidevano con rune magiche o lo abbellivano incastonandovi pietre preziose e colorate, per poi saldarlo alla già altissima corona. In molti si domandavano stupiti come l'esile collo della Regina riuscisse a reggere un tale peso, ma le sue apparenze erano tutt'altro che rappresentative della sua forza e abilità di stratega. Con i nemici era spietata, e con gli amici generosa. Di suo marito follemente innamorata, non aveva saputo reggere alla scioccante visione che il re le aveva presentato davanti.

All'alba del giorno seguente, il mignolo del re faceva compagnia agli altri sulla sua corona. La splendida, delicata Regina dal volto triste e gli occhi arrossati dal pianto, giurò che non avrebbe mai più creduto nell'amore. Per non dimenticarsi del proprio voto e dell'uomo che le aveva spezzato il cuore, fece forgiare uno scettro dorato che terminava in una lancia affilatissima, e su di esso fece incidere una terribile maledizione: chiunque fosse stato trafitto da quell'artiglio, non sarebbe morto, bensì caduto in un sonno profondo ed eterno, che solo un bacio ricevuto dalle labbra che veramente amava avrebbe potuto spezzare.

La Regina era astuta: sapeva che i guerrieri e le guerriere lasciavano la persona amata indietro, lontano, ad aspettare ansiosamente il loro ritorno. Se anche un soldato morente avesse avuto qualcuno in grado di salvarlo, sarebbe stato comunque troppo lontano per raggiungerlo. Inoltre, solo lei era a conoscenza di quella maledizione: aveva fatto cucire la bocca a chiunque fosse a conoscenza del suo segreto. I nemici della Regina erano condannati a dormire per sempre.  


«Ed ecco, mio caro, piccolo umano, perché tu stai dormendo così profondamente. Carpire quel segreto mi è stato difficilissimo, e ancora più difficile decifrare quelle rune. Ma una Regina così spietata e furba non può concedersi il lusso di essere leale: grazie a questa sua debolezza sono riuscito a rubarle lo scettro, e...» Loki agitò le proprie dita davanti al viso addormentato di Coulson «... a mantenere intatte le mie mani.»  
  
Detto ciò si dissolse e sparì. Nella Sala di Controllo delle telecamere a circuito chiuso, gli agenti di guardia non registrarono alcunché di quella visita estemporanea.  
  
Il cellulare di Tony Sark, invece, vibrò tutto soddisfatto, e la voce di Jarvis gli annunciò che aveva grandi notizie.

*

«Basta, Jarvis, io non ce la faccio più. Davvero, dove si sarà cacciata quella benedetta ragazza? Questa Portland ha almeno _cinque_ filarmoniche e due orchestre, per non parlare dei conservatori e delle scuole di musica, e nessuno, ripeto nessuno, ha una dannata violoncellista che risponda alle caratteristiche che mi ha dato Pepper. Non viene anche a te il sospetto che la stiano nascondendo di proposito? Solo io ho questo presentimento? Avanti, ci dev'essere per forza qualcosa sotto, non è possibile che anche nell'ultima Portland –»

«La correggo, signore: ne rimane ancora una.»

Tony Stark era disperato: questa era l'ultima delle quattordici Portland degli Stati Uniti, e in più aveva cercato anche a Portland in Canada, ed era addirittura arrivato sull'isola di Portland nel Regno Unito. Niente. Tutte le sue ricerche si erano rivelate infruttuose. Non sapeva davvero più dove andare a cercare questa benedetta Carey Walters, perciò il suo cervello si era spostato automaticamente sull'opzione complotto, o rapimento, o addirittura... omicidio!

«E in che stato sarebbe quest'ultima Portland?»

«Nel Nuovo Galles del Sud, signore.»

«Un momento, non esiste uno stato americano con quel nome.»

… No, non poteva essere, non potevano averla uccisa, e per quale motivo, poi? Forse Loki era arrivato anche a lei? Forse lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva voluto cancellare per sempre le tracce dell'esistenza di Coulson?

«Infatti, signore, si trova in Australia.»

… O forse Pepper si era semplicemente sbagliata, gli aveva dato un nome errato, o magari, essendo coinvolta con un agente S.H.I.E.L.D., era stata messa in un progetto di protezione testimoni e aveva cambiato nome, casa, e magari aspetto fisico... magari addirittura si era fatta una plastica facciale, di questi tempi non ci voleva niente per trapiantarsi la faccia, Face Off era uno dei suoi film preferiti, doveva rivederlo uno di questi giorni – un momento.

«Scusa, come hai detto? In _Australia_?»

«Sì, signore.»

Tony si sarebbe volentieri passato una mano in faccia per stropicciarsela ben bene, ma aveva il visore dell'armatura abbassato, perciò partì direttamente verso la direzione che le mappe di Jarvis gli indicavano all'interno del casco.

«Bene. Mantenendo una velocità stabile dovrei metterci circa quindici ore. Andiamo, sento che questa è la Portland buona. Sì, deve essere lei.»

Ovviamente l'aveva detto per ognuna delle precedenti sedici.

*

«Ti aggiornerò brevemente sulla situazione, e spero che al risveglio ti ricorderai bene le mie parole: hai creato il caos. Non sto dicendo che sia colpa tua, ma senti qua: Fury ti viene regolarmente a trovare, segregandosi qui dentro a sferruzzare una sciarpa, probabilmente per non farti sentire freddo quando ti sveglierai, chi lo sa; Stark è in giro per il mondo a cercare _una violoncellista_ in ognuna delle mille città di nome Portland sparse per i cinque continenti; Clint è scomparso, ha fatto perdere le sue tracce ma sospetto che sia in Europa. In ogni caso, so già che tornerà presto al suo nido – non può stare lontano per molto, altrimenti le sue ali si stancheranno troppo; Loki è apparso magicamente in questa stanza per annunciarci che bisogna baciarti per farti svegliare; Banner ha trovato un pulcino sul tetto e ora si sta praticamente laureando in ornitologia per prendersi cura di lui. Ha detto che se è un falchetto come sospetta, lo chiamerà Clint. Dovresti vederlo, è molto grazioso, tutto nero e con lo sguardo serio. È proprio adatto all'atmosfera dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Se sopravvive e cresce bene – cosa che non dubito, viste le cure che gli riserva il dottor Banner – potremmo assoldare un falconiere e addestrarlo per farlo diventare un agente. Ho sempre pensato che ci servisse un falco vero, oltre a Clint.»

Natasha riprese fiato per un attimo e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra. Coulson non si mosse.

«Beh, io ci ho provato. Ci vediamo domani. Stammi bene, e per favore, svegliati mentre Fury fa la maglia e chiedigli se pensa davvero che quel colore si addica al tuo cappotto. Te ne saremmo tutti eternamente grati.»

*

Steve teneva comicamente la punta della lingua stretta tra le labbra, a un lato della bocca, come se stesse facendo uno sforzo sovrumano. Con sei dita su dieci sporche di carbone, stava passandone un settimo sul cartoncino color avorio che teneva tra le mani, poggiato sulle ginocchia. A un certo punto, preso da una qualche illuminazione, si tirò fuori una gomma pane dal taschino e cominciò a sfumare parti apparentemente casuali del disegno che stava facendo.

Gli venne un po' da ridere, e si vergognò anche molto di farlo da solo come un pazzo, ma quella situazione gli sembrava assolutamente giusta: Coulson aveva ammesso di averlo osservato dormire per molto tempo, e ora guardare lui mentre riposava era un po' come dire di essere pari.

In quel momento, Tony irruppe nella stanza con la forza di un tornado e mezzo, e il fiatone di un maratoneta che ha appena vinto la medaglia di bronzo.

«Allora? L'hai trovata?» Gli occhi speranzosi di Cap gli scioglievano sempre il cuore, sembrava uno di quei cuccioli di Labrador color miele che si vedevano nelle pubblicità della carta igienica.

«... no. Non esiste nessuna violoncellista. Ho chiamato Pepper mentre ero in volo per l'Australia ed è venuto fuori che è tutto un grosso equivoco, non immagineresti mai la verità.»

«In realtà parlavano del personaggio di una soap opera?»

«... Ok, ce l'hai fatta, bravo, complimenti, quindi ero io l'unico imbecille a credere che esistesse davvero. Benissimo. Grazie.» Tony ora percorreva la stanza a grandi passi per evitare di prendere un angolo a caso e sbatterci la testa contro fino a farlo diventare piatto. Si fermò di scatto, poi, e fissò il disegno di Steve.

«Oooh, ma che bello. È un bel pensiero, fargli il ritratto mentre è così. Lo approvo. Mi piace. Sei molto bravo, mi piacciono le tue linee. Ti ho mai chiesto di sviluppare un progetto per me?»

Cap fece finta di pensarci su. «Hmmm... no?»

«Benissimo. Sei assunto. Puoi iniziare a disegnare la mia prossima casa al mare appena avrai finito il ritratto di Biancaphil.»  


  


**3- E vissero tutti.**  
  
Clint inspirò a fondo l'aria frizzante e piena di smog di New York. Gli era mancata casa sua, oh, se gli era mancata.  
  
Arrivato al Quartier Generale, nascosto dietro il suo scatolone pieno di bicchieri di carta e plastica, si fece un giro sul tetto per ammirare la propria città dal punto di vista che più preferiva, prima di sgusciare, apparentemente inosservato, fino alla Stanza Speciale di Biancaphil.  
  
Prese un respiro profondo ed entrò, immagazzinando con una veloce occhiata i dati delle macchine e constatando, con molto rammarico ma poco stupore, che non era cambiato niente da quando se n'era andato. Si mise seduto al suo solito posto sopra l'armadietto che conteneva il cappotto di Coulson, due pigiami e un completo (casomai il dormiente si fosse svegliato e avesse espresso il prevedibile desiderio di tornare a lavorare immediatamente nel proprio ufficio) e cominciò a parlare, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal suo viso. La sua costante speranza (o, piuttosto, la scommessa con se stesso) di svegliarlo facendolo ridere non gli permetteva di guardare da nessun'altra parte. Per una volta voleva lasciare quel lavoro alle telecamere di sorveglianza.  
  
«Ehilà, ti sono mancato? Ti ho portato un regalino, ma siccome sono in debito con te di una storia, prima ti racconterò di quella volta che abbiamo goduto della vista di Capitan America completamente nudo. Credimi, ti dispiacerà moltissimo di esserti perso lo spettacolo.»

  


Clint mischiava le carte con maestria da croupier. Chissà perché, nessuno si era stupito che sapesse dividere in due il mazzo e mescolare perfettamente le metà in meno di due secondi, per poi ripetere l'operazione altre quattro volte (i numeri pari non gli piacevano. Non piacevano a nessuno, a dire la verità. In effetti, pensandoci, perché gli Avengers dovevano essere in sei? Bisognava aggiungere un membro, per forza), i gesti sempre perfettamente identici, il tutto impiegando meno di dieci secondi. Un centometrista dello strip poker, ecco cos'era.  
  
Sì, esatto, stavano giocando a strip poker. A cos'altro avrebbero potuto giocare? Non esisteva al mondo un altro gioco di carte che valesse la pena fare. Erano tutti noiosi. Da vecchi. 

  


«Scommetto che tu adori i giochi da vecchi e odi il poker. Visto che finora sono riuscito a strapparti giusto un torneuccio di scala quaranta, ci scommetto quello che vuoi che è la cosa più giovane a cui riesci a giocare,» disse Clint con un sorriso, interrompendo la narrazione per un momento per rivolgersi direttamente al dormiglione. 

  


All'inizio, il dottor Banner era un po' arrossito, tentava di indurre delle scuse (tra cui, prevedibilmente, il tizio verde. Lo usava come scusa per non fare un sacco di cose che gli proponeva Clint. O Stark. O Natasha. La maggior parte delle volte aveva tutte le ragioni, in realtà, ma stavolta Clint non voleva sentire storie. Avrebbe giocato anche lui, punto e basta), indietreggiava lentamente verso la porta più vicina torcendosi tra le mani un lembo della camicia, provava in tutti i modi a fuggire dalla stanza; poi, però, per quanto possa suonare incredibile, a convincerlo fu Steve. Il timido, casto, pudico Capitan America lo aveva convinto.  
  
In realtà le motivazioni di Bruce erano più che valide: odiava vedersi e farsi vedere nudo, perché quella condizione gli ricordava tutte le volte in cui si era risvegliato dopo che l'altro tizio aveva preso il sopravvento, condizione che corrispondeva esattamente all'ultima voce della lista di esperienze che amava fare. Svegliarsi in un posto sconosciuto, con molte ossa doloranti (quando gli andava bene), davanti magari a una piccola folla di curiosi, e ritrovarsi completamente nudo, la vergogna e l'umiliazione brucianti aggrappate alla sua pelle come pece, era ogni volta un piccolo trauma che si andava ad aggiungere all'incombente montagna di cose che avrebbe volentieri rimosso dalla propria mente. E per _volentieri_ si intende che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per dimenticarle.  
  
Questo, da buon Capitano e responsabile di tutto il gruppo, Steve l'aveva già intuito da tempo, anche se lui stesso, se proprio avesse dovuto essere brutalmente onesto, subiva ancora una briciola di imbarazzo al pensiero di cosa avrebbe potuto scatenarsi se solo il dottor Banner avesse avuto la luna storta. Era certo che avrebbe imparato ad accettarlo completamente come Tony aveva saputo fare sin dall'inizio, da prima di incontrarlo, ma il sottile senso di colpa che provava verso Bruce per quello che gli era successo (dopotutto era diventato quel che era diventato a causa di un esperimento per replicare quello che era stato fatto a lui) non gli permetteva di essere del tutto in pace con la coscienza, per il momento. Sapeva però che in questa situazione, se fosse riuscito a fare qualcosa per sbloccare il suo pudico terrore, avrebbe ottenuto più fiducia da parte di Bruce verso se stesso e gli altri. Aveva anche la forte sensazione di essere l'unico in grado di convincerlo: per quanto fosse istintivamente più legato a Tony, in questo caso (come in molti altri) le sue insistenze e i suoi occhiolini avrebbero solo causato danni. Ci voleva una timida ma decisa mossa di Capitan America.  
  
E infatti, quello che Steve fece per convincerlo fu un unico e semplice gesto: si sfilò la maglia, adducendo come scusa il fatto di essere un eccellente giocatore di poker, quindi doveva partire svantaggiato o era certo che avrebbe stracciato tutti, lasciandoli (letteralmente) in mutande dopo poche mani. Tony l'aveva guardato sghignazzando, con i suoi occhietti neri che scintillavano più che mai, un po' perché aveva capito le sue intenzioni, un altro po' perché era felice che giocasse volentieri anche lui, e il restante po' perché Capitan America seminudo era sempre una visione più che ben accetta.  
  
Insomma, una volta convinti i più restii, una volta sistemati tutti alle proprie postazioni, una volta mescolate ben bene le carte, si erano messi a giocare. Dopo due o tre mani, effettivamente, come da promessa Steve era già in vantaggio su Clint e Bruce, che erano, rispettivamente, l'uno più propenso a bluffare (ed essere immediatamente scoperto -- «ma tu questo non dirlo a nessuno, intesi? Ho una certa fama da mantenere»), e l'altro molto poco bravo a camuffare le proprie espressioni (gli avevano fornito anche un cappellino e un paio di occhiali da sole, ma le smorfie più evidenti il dottor Banner le faceva con la bocca e con le mani, e quelle non poteva nasconderle in nessun modo). Natasha, come tutti si sarebbero aspettati, non lasciava trapelare nemmeno una virgola di quello che le passava per la testa, e Tony era semplicemente bravo quanto Steve. Per quanto riguardava Thor... beh, Thor era semplicemente fortunatissimo e le carte migliori capitavano magicamente sempre a lui. Più in là nella partita, un Tony vagamente alticcio gli avrebbe chiesto se per caso non ci fosse Loki dietro di lui ad aiutarlo rendendosi invisibile e spiando le carte degli avversari, suggerendogli poi le mosse giuste per non mandare a monte le proprie ricchissime mani. Il silenzio imbarazzato del dio e il suo lieve arrossire aveva gettato un po' tutti nel panico.  
  
Aveva infine vinto Natasha, dopo una sfida agguerritissima tra lei e Steve. Un ormai ubriachissimo Tony aveva dato forfait per ultimo, dopo che Jarvis l'aveva discretamente avvertito che sventolare le proprie carte davanti al viso del capitano Rogers _non_ l'avrebbe stimolato a spogliarsi di più, e anzi, avrebbe ottenuto l'effetto contrario – non nel senso che l'avrebbe fatto rivestire, per carità, nessuno voleva che succedesse un'evenienza del genere, nessuno al mondo. Avrebbe però avuto come risultato il doversi liberare di un ulteriore calzino, che l'avrebbe portato a rimanere in boxer e quindi all'avvicinarsi di una sconfitta disonorevole. Tony aveva replicato sottovoce che per lui anche l'arc reactor era un indumento e che sarebbe stato pronto a toglierselo pur di vincere. Per fortuna le sue parole erano state intercettate da Clint che, ancora nudo, gli aveva dato uno scappellotto in tutta tranquillità, ma soprattutto da Bruce che, ormai privo anche di cappellino e occhiali, l'aveva guardato con due occhi grandi come lo scudo di Cap, convincendolo immediatamente alla ritirata preventiva.  
  
Bruce, dal canto suo, aveva resistito il più possibile, ma arrivato alla mano cruciale in cui avrebbe potuto perdere anche l'ultimo preziosissimo indumento che lo separava dalla nudità assoluta, aveva preferito ritirarsi timidamente e rifugiarsi ad osservarli sul divano, sotto una coperta.  
  
Clint aveva semplicemente perso tutti i vestiti. Aveva combattuto fino all'ultimo, ma la fortuna di Thor e la bravura di Steve l'avevano sopraffatto, perciò si era andato a sistemare a gambe incrociate sul mobile più in alto, come un capo indiano nudista che osservava la propria tribù.  
  
Anche Thor era rimasto senza vestiti, alla fine. Si mormorava tra i partecipanti ancora in gara che Loki avesse voluto, più che indispettirlo, godere della vista di suo fratello nudo, e per questo avesse smesso di aiutarlo. Il viso smarrito di Thor confermava largamente questa teoria.  
  
Natasha e Steve si erano fronteggiati per le ultime tre mani: Nat aveva ancora una t-shirt e tutto l'intimo addosso, mentre Steve conservava i pantaloni della tuta e gli slip. Essendo già in vantaggio non le era stato particolarmente difficile battere l'avversario, che arrossendo aveva accettato la sconfitta e, sotto gli occhi parecchio pesanti e appiccicosi di Tony, tentando di nascondere il più possibile con astuti accavallamenti delle gambe, si era tolto anche l'ultimo capo. Aveva ricevuto un applauso da parte del resto della squadra, applauso che sospettava non fosse esattamente per omaggiare il suo coraggio. 

  


«E fu così che ognuno di noi si impresse bene nella memoria l'esatta forma del – Tony.» Iron Man in persona stava facendo il suo ingresso nella stanza. Si fermò dopo un passo, con un piede ancora a mezz'aria, e alzò la testa per guardare, sorpreso, verso il punto da cui proveniva la sua voce.  
  
«Clint. Uhmmm, tu ci servi.» Tony gli puntò contro un indice, a mo' di zio Sam. «Sei stato già aggiornato? Da quanto sei qui?» Ci pensò su un attimo. «Tu non ci hai più dato tue notizie. Hai fatto perdere le tue tracce! Non si fa così, siamo un team, ricordi? Chi lo sente poi, Fury? Ah, giusto, dimenticavo: _noi_. Allora, hai già provato? Non funziona nemmeno con te, eh? Lo immaginavo.»  
  
«Un momento, provato cosa? E, sì, anche tu mi sei mancato da morire, non è passata notte senza che io bramassi il tuo caldo abbraccio, contento ora?»  
  
«No, urgh, blah, che schifo, perché mi metti in testa queste brutte immagini? Il bacio, ti ho chiesto se hai provato il bacio.»  
  
«Quale bacio?» Clint stava cominciando a sospettare che, durante la sua assenza, gli Avengers fossero impazziti in massa e si fossero fatti prendere la mano e avessero cominciato a cercare di svegliare Coulson con Il Bacio Del Vero Amore, proprio come se fosse Biancaneve.  
  
«Il Bacio Del Vero Amore. Quale altro? Ci abbiamo provato tutti, ma, indovina? Non ama nessuno di noi. Mi sono sentito personalmente molto offeso dal fatto che non amasse me. Ho persino provato a fargli baciare un pacco di moduli ma evidentemente c'è qualcos'altro che ama di più delle sue dannate scartoffie. Devo solo scoprire cosa. Ah, a proposito, se te lo stai chiedendo: non esiste nessuna violoncellista. Ho provato anche quello. Quindi tu non l'hai ancora baciato? Forza, che aspetti? Natasha ha puntato cento dollari su di te, ci crederesti? Un bel centone. Ovviamente, la cosa mi ha offeso ancora di più: su di me, nessuno ha voluto puntare un centesimo.»  
  
«Cosa...» Erano davvero impazziti tutti. Un Siero Vaporizzatore della Pazzia brevettato da Doom doveva aver irrimediabilmente attecchito sullo S.H.I.E.L.D. tutto. Non c'era altra spiegazione.  
  
Tony accese la videocamera del proprio cellulare. «Avanti. Un bel respiro profondo. Ti assicuro che non fa poi così schifo quanto sembra. A me un po' è piaciuto.»  
  
«Ne sono felice, ma non bacerò proprio nessuno. Te lo puoi scordare. Manica di pazzi.» Clint fece per alzarsi e saltare fuori dalla finestra.  
  
«Oh no, no, ha perfettamente senso! Siamo praticamente le uniche persone che ha al mondo, e – un momento, nessuno ti ha spiegato niente.» Tony rimise il cellulare in una tasca e tirò fuori un sacchettino di orsetti gommosi dall'altra. «Ecco, tieni. Ora ti racconto.» 

  


Un quarto d'ora dopo, la mandibola di Clint minacciava seriamente di penzolare senza vita. «Ma allora eri serio quando parlavi di... di...»  
  
«Certo che ero serio, per chi mi hai preso? Allora, vuoi baciarlo adesso o preferisci che chiami una squadra di supporto morale?»  
  
«E chi ti dice che io abbia intenzione di provare?»  
  
Tony sembrava scioccato dalla domanda, un po' come un bimbo a cui fosse appena stato negato il pony tanto promesso per natale. «Ma – ma come? Abbiamo provato tutti, non vuoi fare un tentativo? È per un amico... io – io non capisco.» Iniziò a scuotere la testa e a grattarsi il pizzetto, come per elaborare un'equazione impossibile per renderla razionale. Era impossibile che a Barton non importasse nulla, lui conosceva Coulson da molto più tempo di tutti gli altri, era quello a cui era professionalmente più legato. Diamine, erano quasi _apparentati_ dal loro lavoro! Possibile che si rifiutasse di fare una cosa così semplice, quando ne andava della sua vita?  
  
Clint vide chiaramente le mille rotelle del cervello di Tony girare vorticosamente per trovare una motivazione plausibile ed evitare di cadere nella delusione più totale. Prese un respiro profondo, più che altro per evitare di prenderlo per il collo. «Non è che non voglia salvargli la vita...» avrebbe aggiunto volentieri un _idiota_ , ma non gli sembrava il caso di dare dell'idiota a un supergenio superpermaloso, anche se si stava effettivamente comportando come tale, «... ma è ovvio che non ama me.»  
  
Tony lo guardò di sbieco, proprio inclinando la testa a mo' di pappagallino curioso. «E tu che ne sai?»  
  
Clint ovviamente non riteneva _quello_ il momento adatto per raccontargli di tutte le volte che aveva accennato alla questione con Coulson, di tutte le orecchie da mercante che si era visto piazzare davanti, di tutti i _bene, però ora torna a lavorare, Barton_ che si era sentito rispondere, di tutto il muro di totale indifferenza che si era sentito erigere intorno. Si era stupito molto, in effetti, nel sentire che non si era svegliato baciando una pila di fogli da compilare. In ogni caso, era palese che non fosse lui la persona che amava, perché dopo tutte le volte in cui ci aveva provato con lui senza ottenere nulla, anche un imbecille avrebbe capito che non era il caso di insistere.  
  
Ma, come già detto, non era quello il momento giusto per confidare a Stark le proprie frustrazioni sentimentali, perciò decise di mettere fine a quella storia, provandoci e basta.  
  
«Va bene, va bene, lo faccio. Ma devi uscire dalla stanza.» Se quella doveva essere l'unica volta in vita sua che riusciva a baciare Coulson, voleva almeno essere solo con lui. Spegnere le telecamere a circuito chiuso purtroppo non era un'opzione plausibile (sarebbero piombati almeno in cinque nella stanza a vedere cosa stava succedendo), perciò, se non altro, una leggera apparenza di intimità era il minimo che potesse pretendere.  
  
Tony si stava quasi per arrendere al fatto che non avrebbe mai capito il modo di ragionare di Barton, perciò si alzò, sistemò con nonchalance la sua personale microcamera ad altissima definizione in un angolo favorevole (Natasha avrebbe dovuto come minimo dargli una percentuale per il disturbo, in caso di vincita) e gli augurò buona fortuna. La situazione era così disperata che gli toccava fare il tifo per lui, perché se anche lui avesse fatto un buco nell'acqua, sarebbero stati davvero a corto di idee.  
  
Appena la porta si chiuse dietro Tony, su Clint calò l'imbarazzo. Si guardò un po' intorno, fece un giro attorno al lettino per cercare l'angolazione migliore, poi si rese conto di sembrare un cretino. «Oh, al diavolo.» Si chinò sul viso di Coulson e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
  
Coulson aprì gli occhi. 

  


Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, essersi abituato alla luce nella stanza ed aver calcolato vie di fuga, numero di persone presenti e possibili oggetti da usare come armi, fece un sorrisino a Clint e lo salutò. «Salve, agente.»  
  
«Eh? Cos – _cosa?_ » Gli occhi di Clint erano diventati larghi come padelle. «Ma allora... non è possibile.» Non ci capiva più niente. Cioè, non capiva più niente in generale.  
  
«Barton, perdona la domanda indiscreta, ma cosa ci fai a due millimetri dalla mia faccia?»  
  
«Io... lei – tu _mi ami_?!»  
  
Le sopracciglia di Coulson si alzarono leggermente. «Prego?»  
  
«Maledetto... tutte le volte che ti ho chiesto di uscire, tutti gli accenni, le battute, _le mani che ho provato a metterti addosso_ , e tu niente... io non –»  
  
«Mi piace quando mi chiedi di uscire,» gli rispose con il viso più sereno del mondo, come di chi si fosse fatto la dormita più lunga della propria vita. Beh, in effetti era così.  
  
Clint era esasperato, aveva voglia di mettersi le mani tra i capelli e dondolare. «Ma allora perché hai sempre rifiutato?»  
  
«Mi piace anche dirti di no.»  
  
Per evitare di strangolarlo e porre fine alla sua travagliata esistenza, Clint lo baciò di nuovo. Magari così si riaddormentava e non diceva cazzate. 

  


Fortunatamente, gli Avengers erano un team di persone abbastanza intelligenti da rendersi conto che piombare nella stanza per salutare il redivivo Coulson, mentre il suddetto era impegnato a baciare in maniera molto entusiasta l'uomo che lo aveva svegliato con il Bacio Del Vero Amore, non era la cosa più appropriata da fare, perciò si limitarono ad esultare e schiacciarsi innumerevoli cinque l'un l'altro (Natasha non si prestava mai a questi sfoghi di cameratismo, perciò anche quella volta preferì sorridere tra sé, tirare un piccolo sospiro di sollievo e gongolare internamente per i cento dollari appena vinti), tutti riuniti nella Sala Controllo a fissare il gruppo di schermi collegati alle telecamere della stanza di Coulson, oltre al megaproiettore da cinquanta pollici della microcamera di Tony, come fosse il film più avvincente del secolo. E forse lo era. 

  


Alla fine i due neopiccioncini si staccarono un attimo per respirare.  
  
«Immagino che tu voglia sapere cos'è successo, come sono andate le cose.»  
  
«Immagini bene. Non mi hai ancora spiegato perché stavi molestando un uomo in coma, tra l'altro.»  
  
«Ci sarà tempo per farlo.» Clint si alzò e andò a prendere lo scatolone che si era portato dietro dai suoi viaggi. «Come ti stavo dicendo prima che ti svegliassi, ti ho portato un regalo. Fiori e palloncini non fanno per me.»  
  
Coulson lo aprì e cominciò ad esaminare i bicchieri uno per uno. «È una notevole collezione. Erano tutti frappuccini?»  
  
«No, c'era anche qualche Chai Tea Latte. Non preoccuparti, i miei livelli di caffeina in circolo sono nella norma. O almeno, sempre inferiori a quelli di Stark.»  
  
«Quella non è la norma. Comunque, ne sono felice: lo sai che la tua pupilla si dilata e la tua mira ne risente, se bevi troppo caffè.»  
  
«Oh, per favore, non ricominciamo, è stata _una_ volta, e mi era entrato un moscerino nell'occhio sinistro.»  
  
«Il tuo occhio dominante è il destro.»  
  
«Sono mancino, e avevo _un insetto nell'occhio_.»  
  
«Signori, calma, vi prego, avrete tempo per le vostre liti coniugali quando Agente sarà tornato a casa. Ora direi che gli dobbiamo tutti un abbraccio pieno d'amore e un bel riassunto degli ultimi mesi.» Tony aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza, seguito dagli altri Avengers, Fury, Hill, lo staff medico e una decina di altri agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D..  
  
«Mesi?» Lo sguardo di Coulson si faceva sempre più allarmato man mano che le persone si affollavano atttorno al suo letto. Solo il senso del dovere e dell'autoconservazione gli impedivano di strapparsi di dosso aghi e tubicini, cambiarsi e correre nel suo ufficio per constatare quanto fosse alta la pila di moduli che si era accumulata sulla sua scrivania.  
  
«Stia tranquillo, agente, Sitwell e io abbiamo sbrigato le sue pratiche più urgenti.» Alle parole di Hill, Coulson si rilassò visibilmente. «È bello riaverla tra noi.»  
  
«Grazie.»  
  
«Avanti, Direttore, non faccia il timido,» lo spronò Natasha con il sorriso più largo e colmo di vittoria che si fosse mai visto sulle sue labbra, «gli consegni la sciarpa.»

  


**Epilogo**  
  
Nessuno si era mai sognato di immaginarsi la sua esistenza, né tantomeno la sua funzione, ma anche Coulson aveva una casa. In quel preciso istante, stava posizionando i bicchieri personalizzati di Clint sulla sua mensola nuova, appena montata per l'occasione.  
  
Clint sorseggiava del tè (tutta colpa di Banner e del suo chai che dava molta più dipendenza di quello di Starbucks), seduto sulla spalliera (non su un bracciolo, proprio sulla spalliera) di una poltrona. «E a quanto pare, Loki ha collaborato con noi di sua spontanea volontà per fornirci informazioni in modo da poterti risvegliare. Magari ti ha preso in simpatia, o hai guadagnato il suo rispetto sopravvivendo al suo magico scettro compensativo.»  
  
«O forse vuole usarmi per uno dei suoi scopi con intenzioni non troppo buone, e gli servo vivo.»  
  
Un silenzio brinato di gelo calò sulla stanza, mentre Coulson continuava a sistemare bicchieri. I _venti_ dietro, i _grande_ in mezzo, e i _tall_ davanti. «Mi rimane solo un dubbio.»  
  
«Vediamo se riesco a chiarirlo. Spara – non letteralmente.»  
  
«Non tentarmi. Ero curioso di sapere...» Phil sventolò il bicchiere che teneva in mano «... sul serio a Barcellona hanno capito _Fiel_?»

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, in ordine sparso: Pushpa in hindi vuol dire fiore (I saw what I did there); il chai (e il Chai Tea Latte) sono praticamente il nettare degli dèi, nonché mia grandissima dipendenza; avrei voluto raccontare molte più storie ma non c'è stato il tempo perché sono una procrastinatrice del chispio, perciò aspettatevi una marea di spin-off per la gioia (???) di grandi (???) e piccini (???); la storia dei nomi sui bicchieri di Starbucks è completamente autobiografica "XD ; anche quella del pulcino di falchetto lo è, ma purtroppo la mia ha avuto un finale tragico ;_; questa storia è dedicata anche al piccolo Blackbird ♥ ; la sciarpa di Fury, nel mio headcanon, è di un colore tra il fucsia e il pervinca, mentre il gatto obeso del futuro di Coulson è completamente bianco.


End file.
